Torchwood AU
by Light001
Summary: This is based off the movie Zoom and I thought of Torchwood being different and them having powers. Also Doctor Who is in it. 10/Rose & Jack/Gwen & Owen/Tosh & Ianto/KristieOC
1. Chapter 1

**Gwen Cooper:** A 19 year old girl with the powers of invisibility, telekinesis/telepathic and is a Time Lady. No one knows that she is related to the Doctor except for Rose Tyler and her friends. She and Rose Tyler are like twin sisters but they aren't related.

**Rose Tyler:** Another 19 year old girl. She has the power to control time and space. She can also bring people or animals back to life. She can wipe people or things out of existence. She and Gwen are like twin sisters.

**Toshiko Sako:** Another 19 year old girl. She has the powers of speed and force fields. She is a genius and loves to make things. She is best friends with Rose, Gwen and the others.

**Owen Harper:** A 19 year old male. He has super strength and super vision. He is a flirter. He has a crush on Toshiko and hides it. He is a part time Doctor and takes care of his friends injuries.

**Ianto Jones:** Another 19 year old male. He has the power to shape shift and can use anyone's power if he's in that form. He makes awesome coffee and loves to clean up after the others.

_**Torchwood. It doesn't just chase aliens, it trains future heroes.**_

_**Led by Captain Jack Harkness and helping hands of the Doctor and Dr. Martha Jones.**_

_**Now a new team is made.**_

**Captain Jack Harkness:** Jack first met the Doctor with Rose but unfortunately an accident had them separated and he became immortal. He started training heroes when he joined Torchwood and was a member of a team. His team died when one of them turned on them. He's the only one left and now he has to train the new team for two years.

**The Doctor:** The last Time Lord, or so he thinks. He thinks his sister died in a fire many years ago but doesn't know that Jack saved her life. He did have the TARDIS up and running until the accident that separated the three of them. Since then he's been working on it and working under Jack until then.

**Dr. Martha Jones:** She has a crush on the Doctor but saw that he had fallen in love with someone else. She hates the new team but doesn't show it. She is being controlled by the Master but doesn't know it.


	2. Chapter 2

"So why are we going to some random base to find out about our powers?" Rose Tyler asked stepping off the bus with her arms in the air.

Rose had blond hair that was tied back in a ponytail with a blue flower on the hair tie. She was wearing a long dark blue dress that went to her knees and the sleeves went to her elbows. She had dark blue boots on and had a backpack on her right shoulder. She had light blue eyes that went gold sometimes because of her powers.

"Because Owen here threw someone and now we have been found out," Gwen Cooper said stepping off the bus behind Rose.

Gwen had dark brown hair that looked black. It went to her shoulders and was slightly curled. She wore a dark black dress that went down to her knees and had sleeves that went to her elbows. She wore black boots and had a backpack on her right shoulder also. She had dark blue eyes like the sea.

"Hey!" Owen Harper said coming off the bus behind her.

Owen had brown hair that stuck up. He wore blue shorts with a white shirt and blue sneakers with silver streaks. He had a backpack on his left shoulder. He had light brown eyes.

"It's true," Toshiko Sako said coming down off the bus behind Owen.

Toshiko had brown hair that went to her shoulders. She wore a dark purple dress that went to her knees and the sleeves that went to her elbows. She had two backpacks. One was on her right shoulder and the other was under her arm. It held her laptop. She had dark brown eyes.

"I agree," Ianto Jones said coming off the bus last.

He had brown hair and wore a black suit. He wore black sneakers and he had a backpack on his left shoulder. His eyes were hazel brown.

"Come on, let's get out of here before they come," Rose said as Gwen looked around.

"They're not here yet. Let's go," Gwen said.

They picked their things up and began to walk down the road. Gwen disappeared and reappeared to keep everyone entertained. Tosh pulled out her laptop and typed away to find out where they were.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with c," Owen said.

"Car?" Ianto asked looking over his shoulder.

"Yep, two black SVU's," Owen said walking backwards.

"So? We can vanish and never let them find us," Gwen said reappearing next to Owen.

"She's right! I can even age the car so they won't get us," Rose laughed catching on.

"I can throw them?" Owen asked.

"Yep," Gwen giggled and then everyone joined in.

The SVU's pulled over and two people stepped out. One was male and the other was female. The five folded their arms and waited.

"So you five are the ones we have to take back to the base," The male said.

"So?" Gwen said folding her arms and then vanished into thin air.

"Just get in the cars and it will be explained," The female said coldly.

They did and the boys were stuck with the female. The three girls sat in the back. They soon fell asleep. As did the boys.


	3. Chapter 3

_By the time the five had awoken they were nearly at the base. Gwen looked out the window and she vanished slowly. Then she reappeared when Rose tapped her on the shoulder. They were there. Somewhere far from home. Far away from civilisation, from their families._

_Gwen has nothing. All she has are her four friends and her job. She has no family. Her family dumped her on the street as soon as she turned 18 years old and had a job. Her powers will prove to be useful._

They got out of the car and took their things in. Gwen came in last and looked around. She was worried about something and couldn't place her finger on it. She gazed around before realizing that someone had joined them. He was male, two years older than her but she could tell he was older than he looked.

"Gwen?" Rose asked walking beside her with Tosh on her other side.

"Okay, I want to know who the hell they are," Gwen whispered.

"Don't we all?" Owen asked joining them.

"Here we are. Your new room," The first male said as they reached a door.

Gwen walked past him and went in. She vanished from sight.

"Does she do that often?" The first male asked blinking.

"Yep," Rose said following Gwen's lead.

The others followed and Ianto shut the door after him.

"They really don't want to be here don't they?" The first male asked.

"They got ripped from their normal lives! What do you expect?" The second male asked before walking away.

"He's right. That girl that vanished, she doesn't want to be here," The girl said placing a hand on his shoulder to assure him.

"I hope that will change for everyone's sake," The first male said.

_Drtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtw_

Gwen sat on the sofa and relaxed. A first in ages. She looked over at her best friends and saw them doing the same. She looked at the ceiling and then something came at her through her power.

Can you hear me? A soft voice asked.

Yes. Who are you? Gwen thought frowning.

Follow my instructions and you will find out about your secrets of the past and future! the soft voice said.

Gwen stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll be back in an hour," Gwen promised before turning invisible and opened the door.

She closed it and then she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen passed heaps of people before reaching where the voice told her to go. There in front of her was a blue police box. She walked towards it confused and placed her right hand on the door. It opened on its own accord. She looked inside and her mouth dropped open. Everything in there was so alien. She stepped forward a placed a hand on the controls. She reappeared and then it hummed under her touch.

"What are you?" Gwen whispered as the door shut.

I am the TARDIS. It thought to her.

"TARDIS? That sounds familiar," Gwen whispered.

Go down that hallway and a door will appear. Go through it and everything should be revealed. Go now little one! It promised.

Gwen nodded and headed down the hallway. She found the door and opened it. A hand went to her mouth as she saw holograms.

_Drtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtw_

A toddler was crawling on the ground a boy sat next to her.

"Well Guinevere seems we'll be dropping you off soon," The boy said.

He had wild brown hair and crystal blue eyes. He wore a long brown jacket and had a brown suit underneath. His eyes looked saddened.

"Big brother?" Guinevere asked rolling onto her back.

"You're going to Earth and I'll be going home," He said.

"Not home. This home," Guinevere said waving her arms around.

"True but Dad said we have to drop you off to keep you safe from the Darleks because you can wipe them out very quickly," He said as she placed a hand on his knee.

"But that's Bad Wolf. A human girl," Guinevere said sitting up.

"If you find her. Protect her," He said holding her hands.

"I will Theta," She promised before an older male came in to take her away.

_Drtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtw_

Gwen was frozen and then she heard someone come into the TARDIS. She went into the room and then closed the door quietly. She heard the TARDIS move the room so she wouldn't be found. She vanished into thin air as the first male guy came in looking for someone.

"Whoever's in here better leave now!" He shouted.

Gwen stayed still and then suddenly he held his head in pain. Gwen felt a second heart in her chest and placed a hand over it.

"Another Time Lady? Impossible!" He said before leaving the room.

Gwen reappeared as soon as the door shut. She was shocked and worried at the same time because that was her brother. She had to go find Rose and tell her.


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen knew she couldn't tell anyone about what she found out

Gwen knew she couldn't tell anyone about what she found out. Sure Rose and the others knew but they couldn't tell any of the others at this stupid base. She had to tell Rose that her boyfriend was here and didn't recognize her. She had a feeling something was wrong with this time and now she had proof of it.

_Drtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtw_

Rose put a hand through her long blond hair as she worried about her adopted sister. She had been gone for the total of 2 hours now going on 3. She glanced at her other friends as they sat around doing their own things. Owen was lifting weights, Tosh was on her computer for some unknown reason and Ianto was making tea. Rose was sitting on the couch watching the TV as she channel surfed. Suddenly the door opened and closed making everyone look up. The air shimmed and there stood Gwen. She was really pale and looked exhausted from the running she had just done.

"Force field up now," Gwen snapped at Tosh.

_Drtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtw_

Tosh obeyed. There was a rule with Gwen. If she tells you to do something you better do it fast. Owen and Ianto found out the hard way. As soon as the force field went up, Gwen went into what she had been doing for the last 3 hours. Everyone was shocked at what she had learnt. Her brother was the very guy that had brought him here. The very guy who was going to train them to use their powers was Gwen's brother. The very same brother who thought Gwen was dead.

_Drtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtw_

"You're telling me that you think one of the new recruits is a Time Person?" Captain Jack Harkness asked as his former best friend stood in front of him.

"Yes," The Doctor replied.

"How are you sure?" Jack asked standing and leaned over the desk.

"I am telepathic and I can feel other presences. Especially Time People," The Doctor growled.

"Time to do an examination," Jack said as he sat back down in his chair.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why pray tell are we doing this

"Why pray tell are we doing this?" Gwen shrieked as cold water hit her back.

"So we can learn what you know about your powers and what we have to teach you," The Doctor replied from the other side of the curtains.

"Yeoch!" Rose cried as she was also hit by cold water.

"Brrrrr," Tosh said wrapping herself with her arms as she was also hit by cold water.

"Don't you dare laugh Owen! You're next!" Gwen shouted as she was handed a towel.

Rose was the next out and then Tosh was. All three of them were freezing cold. They wrapped the towels around them and then stepped into the changing rooms. There they found some new clothing.

"Pink?" Gwen asked blinking.

"I'll have that one if you like black," Rose replied holding hers up.

"Deal," Gwen agreed and handed hers to Rose and took Rose's.

They got changed and then they went to stand by the Doctor.

"COLD!" Owen shrieked as he got in.

"Told ya not to laugh," Gwen chuckled as the other two girls giggled.

"It is cold," Ianto agreed.

"So, like the spandexes?" Capt. Jack Harkness asked coming to join the group.

_Drtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtw_

"What pray tell is THAT?" Owen shouted pointing at the machine.

"It records your Power level and tells us how much you can use," Martha explained shaking her head as if she had a headache.

"How much we can use?" Tosh asked curious.

"It takes a sample of your Power and can record what you know now. Then after one or two years we'll use this again to tell us what has been changed," The Doctor explained.

"Cool," Owen whistled.

_Drtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtw_

"Why did I agree to go first?" Rose groaned as she stood on the machine.

"Because we decided to blackmail you?" Gwen asked innocently.

"You are so dead when I get off this thing," Rose growled at Gwen.

Rose began to focus her power and closed her eyes. Then she began to glow bright yellow. Like a bright sun and moon as one. Then her eyes snapped open and they were glowing bright yellow. Her voice had a softer melody to it and then she looked down at the others.

"I guess this means I'm going to be training more than the others?" Rose asked softly.

_Drtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtw_

"You next Owen," Martha said not looking up from the screen showing Rose's results.

"Is she alright?" The Doctor asked looking at the fainted Rose and Gwen, who was holding her.

"She'll have a headache for an hour or two but she'll be fine," Gwen replied.

Owen muttered something and got on the machine. He lifted the weights there with one hand.

"More weights please," Jack said to a random guy passing by.

_Drtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtwdrtw_

It took a full hour to get Owen's limit. The other four had gotten bored and had sat around waiting. Then finally it was Toshs turn. She stood on the machine and used her force field to block off the rest of the world. She grew tired as they timed her and then she collapsed. Owen helped her off and then it was Iantos turn. Boy was he nervous.


End file.
